


We're just a normal boring family

by Jaded_From_Life



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Donald doesn't have anything special though, duck fam has powers, maybe his bad luck but that's regular Donald, the other two are different, well only Huey has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_From_Life/pseuds/Jaded_From_Life
Summary: This is a story of three normal kids of a duck who's been in more jobs than your average person. Yep, nothing strange here. Please pay no attention to whatever it is you find strange about these three ducklings. They're perfectly normal, you're just mean.





	We're just a normal boring family

Huey would like to know who it was in the universe that he had wronged and when he did it because he was certain  _he_  himself was wronged.

To give a little bit of context, at the tender age of five, he found a locket hidden within one of the old boxes that Uncle Donald kept hidden in one of the closets. He was pretty sure not even his uncle knew it was there because he found it covered in dust and cobwebs. Within the locket was a strange small purple glowing crystal, and for reasons that eludes him to this day, he took it for himself and left the pendant back in its hiding spot.

Ever since then, Huey no longer has the capacity to experience a moment of privacy. Like right now while he tries to do his homework on the bed.

“Will you  _stop_ it?! I’m trying to finish my homework!”

Huey’s shadows glares at him with its arms crossed (it’s hard to tell for anybody else, but Huey has long since picked up on even the smallest of cues from his shadow).

“Yes, I know that it doesn't really matter a lot, but if I’m going to aim for higher education, I should at least succeed in being home-schooled,” Huey retorted, closing his notebook and glaring back.

His shadow “rolled” its eyes and attempted to yank him away from the bed.

Huey simply ignored his shadow, as it really won’t be able to physically move him. “Look, playing pranks is fun, I get that, and I’d love to do it with my brothers too. But Uncle Donald wants me to do my homework, and education always takes priority above all else.”

His shadow sighed in exasperation, deciding to roam around the small confines of the room in boredom. With the argument won, Huey resumed his studies.

**-0-**

Dewey loves a lot of things. Among the list are his Uncle Donald, his brothers, cuddle piles with his family, howling at night when the full moon is out, and red meat to name a few.

Right now though, Dewey’s doing one of his favorite past time—hunting snacks.

One of the only things that Dewey was grateful for Uncle Donald enrolling them into the Junior Woodchuck Scouts was that he was basically given his own hunting grounds. Of course, after memorizing the route to their camp outs, he had dropped out alongside Louie. The forest was huge enough, but the presence of the Junior Woodchuck Scouts have given Dewey a detailed road-map around the area so he wouldn't get lost whenever he’s on one of his hunts. The canopy is thick enough for him to hide from both animals and people.

But the most important thing is that tonight’s a full moon.

Dewey lies in wait, stalking a deer that was grazing nearby. His beak salivates as he stares intensely at his prey. It was a good pick too—a fully mature and healthy-looking buck, this one’s probably got some good experience under its pelt with those strong muscles it’s got.

Unfortunately for Mr. Deer, it’s never encountered Dewey before.

The buck had little time to react as Dewey leapt out of the bush with blinding speed and sunk razor-sharp teeth in its neck, blood gushing out and the animal letting out a cry of pain before trying to shake Dewey off. It didn't help much as Dewey’s had enough experience to lock in his jaws firmly on his prey’s neck, and the buck’s struggles slowly died down with a slump to the ground. With his prey finally incapacitated, Dewey dug in to his meal, powerful claws tearing through the animal’s body with ease.

The pungent scent of fresh blood mixed in with the air, broadcasting Dewey’s feat to any animal that can smell it, and it didn't take long for other beasts of prey to show up.

Dewey looked up from his meal, predatory eyes meeting those of a pack of wolves. One of the wolves stepped up, presumably the leader of the pack, and growled daringly at him. “Sorry, guys,” he said, standing up and staring down at the alpha wolf. “This here? It’s my kill, and none of you can have it.”

The other wolves joined their alpha on growling at him, but Dewey stood his ground.

“I mean it, guys.” Dewey flexed his claws threateningly. “ _Back off._ ”

Both Dewey and the alpha wolf stared at each other for a good while. Eventually, the wolf backed down from the challenge and left with its pack.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought!” Dewey shouted at the retreating pack before continuing his meal.

**-0-**

To anyone lucky enough to sneak up on one Louie Duck and catch a peek of a certain event, they’ll find that the most striking thing about him is that he was wearing black-lensed eye contacts hiding a pair of strikingly red eyes. If one were to stare for too long, they might find themselves dizzy for a while. Another thing that they could take note of if they’re lucky (or unlucky in certain situations) is that he has a pair of fangs that can pop out whenever Louie so chooses.

There were only birds in this world that knew of these two things. Three of them are his brothers and Uncle Donald, and the last one is a seagull.

A very much unfortunate seagull. So unfortunate in fact that it was unable to escape Louie’s grasp when it decided that perching on one of the houseboat’s window was a good idea.

“Stop struggling, you sack of—gah!”

The seagull squawked, flapped, and wiggled in a valiant attempt to get away from Louie’s grip, but the young duck was having none of it and grasped tighter around the seagull’s neck. 

“Just let this happen and take a good long  _nap!”_ Louie exclaimed, violently twisting the bird’s neck with a satisfying  _crack_. “Finally. Now, bottom’s up.” Opening his mouth, a pair of fangs popped out before he bit down on the dead seagull’s neck.

Huey walks in. “Hey, Louie, have you seen De— _ugh!_  Dude, how many times do I have to tell you to not leave a mess every time you drink! Blood’s not easy to clean, you know!”

Finishing his meal, Louie licked the remaining blood on his lips before giving his brother a cheeky smirk and unceremoniously dropping the corpse of the seagull onto the floor, which evidently still had some leftover blood as it landed on the floor with a wet  _splat_.

“Augh!” Huey cried out in disgust. “I am  _not_  picking that up, Louie! You better pick that up before it ruins the floorboards, or I’m telling Uncle Donald!” he yelled, stomping out of the kitchen.

Louie chuckled before picking up the corpse and tossing it on the table. Dewey’ll come around sooner or later. For now, he’s got some blood to spend.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing a more appropriate fic for the month, but screw it I'm not known for... Well, I'm not really known for anything, but the least you should know is that I'm not consistent both with what I like to write and the quality of my writings.
> 
> So aside from that, tell me what you guys think and throw me some ideas you guys might have. Feedback makes the world of imagination go round!


End file.
